Trick or Treat
by Carebeark5
Summary: Nadine shows Nikolas how much fun Halloween can be.


Nadine placed the file on top of the ever growing pile of patient's files; it was going to be a long day but just looking around her made her feel better. The hospital waiting room was decorated with streamers of black and orange and there was a skeleton hanging from the ceiling that would cackle with laughter when you tugged at its leg. Which at the moment a little brown haired boy was taking advantage of and laughing along with.

She absolutely loved Halloween ever since she was a little girl when her parents used to tell her stories of ghosts and goblins and take her trick-or-treating around the neighbourhood with her sister Jolene. She loved everything about the holiday, the stories, the decorations, the candy of course and even watching scary movies to get into the spirit. Even though they scared her so much she probably wouldn't sleep for weeks.

She was typing up a patient's information when she spotted Nikolas coming towards her, "Hey Nadine," he said with a smile.

"Hey," she replied glad that he had come to see her.

"I was wondering what time you got off work?"

"Oh I get off soon I just have to finish typing this file"

"Do you wanna go get something to eat at Kelly's?"

"I'd love to," she said.

Sitting in a booth at Kelly's Nadine sipped her chocolate milk shake, "Hey are you excited for Halloween?" she asked with a smile as she watched him take a bite of his sandwich.

"I never really celebrate anything for Halloween," he replied.

"Really, well what about Spencer? Is he excited?"

"Growing up my parents never really did anything for Halloween so Spencer doesn't either."

"Really?" she asked shocked. "He's a little boy doesn't he want to get dressed up and go Trick-or-Treating like all the other kids?"

"He really doesn't even know what other people do on Halloween, so he's not really missing much."

"You should take him out he'll love it," she replied stealing one of his fries.

"Well if you want to show us what you do on Halloween, we'll be glad to go along with it."

"Ok then I'll take you guys Trick-or-Treating and we have to decorate Wyndemere and get costumes, oh and watch scary movies. Well not with Spencer 'cause he's too young for that but oh he'll love it." She replied excited even more than before.

"Wow, ok slow down. You really love Halloween don't you?"

"Yeah," she said with a laugh. "My parents used to take me and my sister out and told us all the scary stories, it was so much fun."

"Alright then, how about tomorrow we can go to the store and get the decorations and costumes."

"Yeah that sounds good."

The next day Nadine met Nikolas and Spencer at Wyndemere before they headed to the store to pick out the decorations, they got everything from pumpkin lanterns for outside and even a little pail for Spencer to carry while Trick-or-Treating. They then made their way to the costume section, "Ok Spencer what do you want to be for Halloween, you can be anything you want." She grabbed a costume off the rack and held it up to show him, "See you can be a pumpkin, or a policeman, or a clown. Oh wait how about a pirate."

"Yeah I like that one," he said pointing to the pirate costume she was holding.

"Do you want to go try it on sweetie make sure it's the one you want. There's a dressing room right here," she said taking his hand and showing him. "You can come out and show us, ok."

Spencer came out with a big smile on his face, "Look daddy I'm a pirate like on Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Yeah you look just like him." He said with a smile he was glad to see his son was enjoying himself and he had to admit it was kind of fun hanging out with Nadine and Spencer and getting into the spirit of Halloween. He wished he had let Spencer do this before.

"Alright then Nikolas it's your turn to pick out a costume." She said after Spencer changed back into his clothes and brought the costume back out to her.

"What why me? What do I need one for?"

"Because we are all going to dress up, come on its fun."

"But I'm not the one going Trick-or-Treating." He replied.

"Just pick one," she said with a laugh.

"Yeah Dad pick one," Spencer said looking up at his dad.

"Now you're both ganging up on me. Alright I'll pick one." He said finally giving in.

He finally settled on a vampire costume and with Nadine and Spencer's prodding went to go try it on, "You look scary," Spencer said when he came out of the dressing room. Nadine couldn't help but smile he did make a very appealing vampire she had to admit.

"Alright your turn Nadine," he said with a grin.

"Hmm should I just be a nurse cause I already have that costume," she said jokingly.

"No you have to pick something else." Nikolas replied. "How about this," he said pointing to a Princess costume.

"I'll go try it on," she said with a smile. She thought it was ironic that he had picked it for her since he was a prince. But the look he gave her when she came out of the dressing room let her know that it was the perfect costume.

"Wow," Nikolas said as she came out wearing the beautiful pink gown with the gleaming tiara.

"You like?" she asked spinning around.

"Yeah it looks great on you."

"You look pretty," Spencer said with a grin.

"Why thank you."

After paying for their costumes Nadine and Nikolas took Spencer to a pumpkin patch to let him pick out the perfect pumpkin for carving and laughed when he tried to pick up a pumpkin that was even bigger than he was.

"How about one a little smaller, buddy." Nikolas said showing him another pumpkin.

After picking out three pumpkins they went home to decorate and carve them for that night. When they had finished carving the pumpkins Spencer was covered in pumpkin guts which were all over the kitchen floor as well but for once Nikolas didn't mind he was just glad his son was having a great time.

"I'll help you get cleaned up, come on." Nadine said leading Spencer from the kitchen. Nikolas couldn't help but noticed how great Nadine was with his son. She loved kids and it was obvious that Spencer was very fond of her as well.

That night after dinner they changed into their costumes and took Spencer around Port Charles for some candy. His son was loving it and he decided right then that this would be their tradition and that he would take him out every year. After about an hour Nikolas could tell that Spencer was getting tired and they headed home.

"Can I have a candy before bed?" Spencer asked looking at the pile of candy on the table.

"No but you can have one tomorrow, ok. Go get you pj's on and I'll come and tuck you in."

"I want Nadine to read me a story." Spencer said with a yawn.

"Alright come get me when your ready and I'll read you a story," she said with a smile.

"Ok." Spencer said running off to get ready.

After reading him two stories he was out like a light and Nadine and Nikolas made their way back to the living room. "Thanks for a great day Nadine."

"No problem," I had so much fun tonight.

"I never realized how much Spencer was missing."

"Well now you know," she replied.

"Hey what about those movies you wanted to watch?" he asked.

"Oh yeah I brought some that I rented," she said pulling two out of her bag.

"Ok well let's watch one, after all it was part of what you wanted me to experience." He said with a laugh as he looked at his choices.

"Well we have Psycho and Boogeyman."

"Ok you can choose," he said as he leaned back to get comfortable.

She picked one and placed it in the DVD player before sitting back on the couch, "Just know that even thought I love scary movies they do freak me out," she said glancing at him."

"That's ok," he said as he pulled her closer and put his arm around her I'll protect you from the Boogeyman he said with a laugh."


End file.
